Everything about you
by Elle Crimson
Summary: Quiero saber todo de ti... ¿qué te gusta y qué te disgusta?... ¿Qué es lo que te hace reír incluso en los días de lluvia? ¿Qué es lo que te hace llorar incluso en los días de primavera?... Quiero conocerte por completo, Inglaterra" Pareja: USA x UK


Ohayo gozaimasu desu~! Se que había prometido hacer un omake de second chances, me disculpo por la ausencia del mismo pero me comprometo a hacerlo de todos modos... porque si tengo una buena idea * rie con algo de pena *

Por ahora les traigo un one-shot que se me ocurrió gracias a la ayuda de dos de mis onee-chans [Besotes para Mei onee-chan y Midna onee-chan] y a la inspiración de mi Igirisu desu *sonrojo, sonrojo* xD

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Himaruya Hidekaz. Asi mismo este fic esta libre de cualquier fin de lucro, solo es una obra hecha por una fan para los fans de esta serie y género respectivamente.

¡Sin más que agregar espero que esta historia sea de su agrado! De antemano muchas gracias por su atención~!

Dedicado a: Mei onee-chan (gracias por animarme a hacer el fic ^^), a Midna onee-chan (thank you *-*), a mi Iggy 3 (ILU) y a todos a ti por leer este fic que salió practicamente de la nada xD

Anime: Axis Powers Hetalia  
Pareja: USA x UK  
Advertencias: Ninguna

* * *

**Everything about you**

_¿Sabes? Me gustaría saber todo de ti… Qué te gusta, qué te disgusta, qué te hace reír incluso en los días lluviosos, qué te hace llorar incluso en los días de primavera… Eso me haría muy feliz, Inglaterra._

Era un hermoso día en aquel entonces, un precioso día soleado, un puro cielo azulado, el viento fresco característico de aquella región además del fresco olor de la vegetación. Un ambiente salvaje, pero que poco a poco era dominado por el hombre, más precisamente por aquellos colonos ingleses que paulatinamente se volvían mayoría en aquel terreno.

- ¡Vaya! Cada vez llegan más y más a mi casa… -

Fascinado veía todo un pequeño niño de rubia cabellera y hermosos ojos azulados, el cual era acompañado por un par de conejos blancos que veían con interés a los colonos caminar de un lado a otro y dar órdenes en ese idioma que estaba aprendiendo de su "hermano mayor".

- Todos parecen muy emocionados – dijo por lo bajo, hablando casi para sí mismo – Pero… aquí era donde estaban mis amigos grandotes con los que me gustaba jugar también… Me pregunto a donde se habrán ido –

Se encogió de hombros y siguió explorando un poco más por aquella ciudadela en construcción, hasta que un par de fuertes brazos lo tomaron de los costados y lo alzaron con mucho cuidado.

- ¡América! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te vayas de mi lado cuando estamos caminando? –

Se trataba de un muchacho de rubio cabello y unos ojos verde esmeralda muy hermosos, quizás el detalle que más lo caracterizaba era la presencia de unas pobladas cejas que en él se veían algo curiosas. Acomodó mejor al niño en sus brazos, como si estuviera cargando a un pequeño bebé de algunos meses todavía; el menor se reconfortó en su regazo y esbozo una inocente sonrisa para el mayor entre los dos.

- Perdón Inglaterra – respondió con voz tímida – Es que te vi platicando y quería recorrer el lugar para ver si encontraba algo de comer… - con algo de vergüenza puso una de sus manitas sobre su estomago, sobándolo levemente – Tengo mucha hambre –

Inglaterra parpadeó varias veces, frunciendo un poco su ceño ya que recordaba que habían comido no hacía más de una hora, pero el apetito de su pequeña colonia era algo grande como para satisfacerse con un desayuno simple como él hubiera querido.

- Bueno, vamos a comprarte algo de comer América, ¿está bien? -  
- Pues… - el niño vaciló un poco, haciendo un ligero puchero hacia el mayor – Quería que tú me hicieras algo de comer pero… ¡Está bien, compremos algo para comer! –

El menor alzo sus bracitos en señal de aprobación, lo cual sacó una pequeña risa de su colonizador y se fueron juntos a buscar algo apetitoso para alimentar al crío.

_Podría acostumbrarme… a todos tus gestos y expresiones. Tu ya conoces todo de mi, Inglaterra… me gustaría poder conocer todo de ti… descifrarte por completo…_

Un rato después ambos rubios llegaron a una hermosa casa un tanto alejada de la ciudadela donde estuvieron anteriormente. Estaba en medio de un verde pastizal y algunos árboles frondosos, todo conformaba un hermoso y calmado paisaje para las dos naciones. América empezó a correr por el lugar, tocando con sus manos la vegetación mientras que Inglaterra se sentaba en el pórtico de la casa y tomaba un libro para entretenerse un rato en lo que cuidaba del menor.

- América, recuerda no alejarte mucho, ¿está bien? – Dijo el inglés en voz alta  
- ¡Si, Inglaterra! – respondió alegremente el menor, alzando su manita para saludar a su colonizador para luego perseguir a una familia de conejos

Inglaterra suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa enternecida para luego volver a su lectura. Se trataba de un libro de hechicería celta, a pesar de que había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que los celtas habían sido erradicados de su amado hogar, todavía sentía la fascinación por las criaturas mágicas que ellos sintieron en el apogeo de su cultura.

- Oye Arthur – una voz femenina murmuró a su oído, se trataba de una pequeña hada la cual tomó asiento sobre el hombro del aludido - ¿Es un pequeño muy lindo, verdad?-  
- Vaya que lo es – dijo el inglés, esbozando una franca sonrisa – Es bastante enternecedor a su vez… Me alegra que me haya elegido a mí y no a ese francés de… -  
- ¡Arthur! No digas malas palabras – mencionó la criaturita algo ofendida - ¿Sabes? Tú también eras muy tierno cuando eras pequeño, Inglaterra -  
- ¿Eh? ¡Claro que no era tierno! – Respingó el europeo, mirando acusadoramente al hada – Nunca he sido tierno… y me alegra no haberlo sido – riendo ligeramente  
- ¡Oh vamos! Todos los países son tiernos cuando son pequeños, y tú no fuiste la excepción -  
- No digas eso… -

Inglaterra hizo un puchero y de repente la pequeña hada desapareció, lo siguiente que escuchó fue la voz dulce de su amada colonia dirigiéndole la palabra con algo de vergüenza.

- ¿Inglaterra estabas hablando solo? – Cuestionó el niño, un poco fascinado y extrañado a la vez  
- ¿E-eh? ¡Claro que no! Solo… leía en voz alta – respondió de inmediato el inglés, sintiendo sus mejillas hacerse cálidas ante la aparición de un notorio sonrojo en ellas  
- ¿Y qué es lo que lees, Inglaterra? – Ladeando su cabeza ligeramente, dándole un aspecto todavía más curioso a la nación menor  
- Uhm… es un libro algo viejo, América – mencionó el europeo, mostrándole su contenido de una forma algo rápida – Me lo regalaron cuando era muy pequeño -  
- ¿En serio? – observó la pasta del libro, era un símbolo algo extraño que no podía descifrar ni aunque lo mirara de lado - ¡Cuéntame más cosas de tu niñez, Inglaterra! –

El de ojos verdes frunció un poco su ceño, quedándose en silencio un momento. Luego notó la mirada expectante de su pequeña colonia y emitió un suspiro muy pequeño.

- Algún día te contaré, América – respondió sencillamente el inglés, palmeando la cabeza de la nación menor con su siniestra – Te lo prometo, ¿está bien? -  
- Bueno… - hizo una pausa, desviando levemente su mirada – Pero… me gustaría saber si cuando eras niño eras feliz –

Arthur hizo una segunda pausa consecutiva, mirando a los ojos a su amada colonia para luego tomarle en brazos tal cual acostumbra, arrullándolo con mucha calma en su regazo.

- Si, América. Fui feliz en mi infancia pero… actualmente soy más feliz –

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la nación menor, pero esbozó una franca sonrisa ante la respuesta del de ojos verdes, tomando una de sus manos con sus pequeñas manitas, adormilándose de a poco hasta que el sueño lo vence por completo.

- Te quiero, Inglaterra –

Murmuró antes de quedarse dormido en los brazos de su colonizador, adoptando una expresión mucho muy pacifica que Inglaterra contempló silenciosamente durante varios minutos.

- Y yo a ti, América – musitó en un hilo de voz, besando su frente muy levemente para no interrumpir su sueño – Definitivamente no dejaré que pases por lo mismo que yo pasé en el pasado –

Con cuidado se levantó del pórtico, arreglándoselas como pudo para cargar a América sin despertarlo y a su vez llevarse el libro de hechicería. Ya dentro de la casa acostó al menor en su cama y se quedó a su lado, velando su sueño durante un rato antes de que él mismo se quedara dormido de a poco.

- - -

_Quiero… quiero saberlo todo de ti… quiero conocer todos tu detalles, quiero saber lo mejor y lo peor de ti… me gustaría mucho…_

Una brisa fresca le daba en la cara, intento darse calor con sus manitas sin éxito alguno, la luz del sol intentaba obligarlo a que se pusiera de pie pero no podía… o más bien no quería.

- Inglaterra… -

Cambió de posición, pero se dio cuenta de que el lugar donde no estaba acostado no tenía la misma textura de la cama que suele compartir con su colonizador. Abrió sus ojos con algo de torpeza, observando algo asustado que efectivamente no estaba recostado en su cama… ni en su habitación… Ni siquiera estaba en su casa en realidad.

- ¿Eh?... ¿D-dónde estoy? –

Se levantó de inmediato, notando que tenía sus ropas algo sucias ya que había estado acostado sobre el suelo virgen de aquel extraño sitio desolado. Miró hacia todos lados, intentando reconocer aquel inhóspito lugar, sin suerte alguna en ese instante.

- ¿C-cómo llegué aquí? – Musitó con su voz algo quebradiza, empezando a asustarse - ¡Inglaterra! ¿¡Inglaterra, dónde estás!? –

Corrió por el desolado lugar, sin realmente mirar por donde iba. Empezaba a desanimarse un poco hasta que se topó con una figura adolescente, la cual tomó al menor en brazos. Se trataba de un chico con el cabello algo largo de color rojo, ojos de un verde muy claro y la piel un tanto blanca, en sí el muchacho tenía un aspecto desafiante y hostil.

- ¿¡Otro enano!? ¡Suficiente tengo con soportar a uno como para que otro aparezca de la nada a colmar mi paciencia! -  
- ¡Buaaa! ¡Bájame por favor! ¡No sé donde estoy! – el niño empezó a llorar fuerza, provocándole una jaqueca involuntaria al pelirrojo el cual lo zarandeó bruscamente - ¡No! ¡No haga eso! ¡Buaaa! ¡Inglaterra! -  
- ¿¡Para qué quieres ver a ese enanito?! – Soltó al niño sin cuidado alguno, esbozando una sonrisa con aire victorioso – Ja, como si el enano pudiera haberte salvado. No creo que pueda defenderse a sí mismo…-

Bufó un poco con aire victorioso, alzando su pie con la mera intención de patear al pobre chico de ojos azules cuando escuchó unas palabras en un idioma extraño, diferente al inglés que estaba acostumbrado a oír de Inglaterra y de aquel extraño pelirrojo cuyo acento era un tanto extraño. Lo siguiente que observó fue que el adolescente de roja cabellera se fue enfadado y con mucha prisa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que…? -  
- ¡Oye tú! – una voz infantil se dirigía al de ojos azules, haciéndolo voltear de inmediato - ¿En qué estabas pensando al acercarte a él? – Frunciendo su ceño  
- Lo siento es que… es que… no sé como llegué aquí y… pensé que él me podría decir donde estaba y… -

De repente volvió a llorar, lo cual exasperó al niño recién llegado, el cual bufó un poco pero luego colocó una de sus tiernas manitas sobre la cabeza del de ojos azules.

- ¡Ya no llores, tonto! – exigió con voz imponente, dándole palmaditas en su cabeza – Primero deja de llorar y luego yo responderé a tus preguntas… No es que me preocupes… Solo que no me gusta verte llorar… ¡Porque es molesto que los niños lloren! -  
- B-bueno… -

América se talló sus ojos con algo de torpeza, limpiándose las lágrimas y calmándose de a poco hasta que su sollozo se detiene. Fijo su mirada en su "salvador", esbozando una tímida sonrisa en forma de un silencioso agradecimiento. Mirándolo mejor notó que era un niño rubio de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas… tenía cierto aire familiar.

- M-mi nombre es Alfred… Pero soy un país, mi nombre es América… aunque he oído que también me llaman "13 colonias inglesas" – musitó algo apenado - ¿Y tú eres…? -  
- ¿13 colonias inglesas?... – frunció un poco su ceño, algo extrañado – Bueno, mi nombre es Arthur… también soy un país, Inglaterra -  
- ¿Inglaterra? – ladeando su cabeza, observándolo totalmente curioso – Imposible… -  
- ¿Qué diantres estás diciendo? ¡Claro que soy Inglaterra! -  
- Pero… pero… Inglaterra es mucho más grandotote – haciendo un ademán con ambas manos – Y… y… su voz es más grave y… es muy amable conmigo y puede cargarme sin problemas -  
- Pues debes de estar equivocado porque yo soy Inglaterra… -  
- ¡No es cierto! ¡Inglaterra ya es un adulto! -  
- ¡Si es cierto, yo soy Inglaterra y tú estás mal mal mal! –

Discutieron por un buen rato hasta que América se fijo mejor en su cabello y en sus pobladas cejas, además de sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

- Bueno… - puso una de sus manitas sobre una de las cejas del de ojos verdes y luego otra sobre su cabello – Es cierto… tu cabello, tus cejas… incluso tus ojos… son igualitos a los de él -  
- ¡Pero tú estás mal! Yo no soy un adulto… ¡Pero algún día seré un adulto y seré tan fuerte que podré patearle el trasero a todos los que me caen mal! ¡Empezando por ese tonto de Escocia! -  
- ¿Escocia? -  
- ¡Si, tonto! El monigote que estaba a punto de patearte… él es mi hermano mayor… -  
- ¿Hermano mayor? -  
- ¿¡Acaso eres tan tonto que tengo que explicarte eso también?! -  
- ¡No es eso! – Dijo el de ojos azules, defendiéndose – Es que… Inglaterra… bueno tú, pero grandote, es mi hermano mayor pero no le gusta que le diga así… y no sabía por qué pero… creo que es por culpa de Escocia -  
- Bueno… no sé y no me importa por ahora –

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, América se sentía algo cohibido ante la forma de ser de Inglaterra… nunca pensó que fuera a ser tan rudo y tan poco amable, realmente cambió drásticamente desde su infancia hasta el momento en que se conocieron.

- Oye… - dijo el pequeño de ojos verdes, llamando la atención del otro – Si dices que yo debería ser un adulto… entonces… ¡Tal vez vienes del futuro! – Mencionó, notándosele entusiasta - ¡Cuéntame cosas sobre mí en el futuro!... Mientras vamos a donde yo vivo, buscaré una forma de regresarte a tu casa – hizo una pausa, ruborizándose un poco - ¡Pero no pienses que es por ti!... ¡S-solo… quiero demostrarte todo mi poder! -  
- Bueno, yo te contaré todo –

América tomó de la mano de Inglaterra, esbozando una franca sonrisa la cual hizo ruborizar un poco más al pequeño europeo… que no dijo nada y lo guió hasta su hogar mientras la nación americana le hablaba de sus hazañas a lo largo de la historia… o al menos de las que podía recordar.

- - -

- ¿¡Entonces le patee el trasero a Francia en una guerra de 100 años?! – Dijo sorprendido, esbozando una presuntuosa sonrisa - ¡Eso me agrada y mucho! Se lo contaré en cuanto trate de molestarme para burlarme de él toda la vida –

Después de un rato habían llegado al fin a la casa de Inglaterra, un enorme castillo de color claro el cual se veía algo deteriorado a su vez. Aun estaban tomados de la mano, Inglaterra ya se había acostumbrado al tacto de aquel niño que comenzaba a agradarle por las cosas que sabía… o al menos eso quería pensar.

- Inglaterra… tengo hambre… - dijo América en voz baja, sobándose su estomago con su manita libre  
- ¿Hambre? ¿Acaso no has comido nada?  
- No… me duele mucho mi estomago… Inglaterra… bueno, tú pero en forma adulta, me da de comer a esta hora -  
- Ya veo… - hizo una pausa, pensando por un momento – Bueno, buscaré algo que darte… de comer… ¡Pero no seas impaciente ni te quejes si no está bueno!... Soy un niño, no se cocinar… - y cuando ya se iba a alejar de la vista del de ojos azules, dijo en voz alta - ¡Pero no pienses que hago esto porque me interesas! ¡Solo es porque seguramente tu estomago hará ruidos raros que me molestarán todo el día! -  
- Si, está bien – sonrió ampliamente – Te espero… -

El niño europeo se volteó rápidamente antes de que el de ojos azules notara un sonrojo más amplio que aparecía en sus mejillas y luego se fue corriendo a la cocina a toda prisa. Una vez el americano se quedó solo, se acostó sobre el duro suelo de aquel castillo, mirando hacia el techo de manera algo distraída.

- Uhm… yo he visto ese símbolo antes… -

Alzó su manita, delineándolo con cuidado, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos al tiempo que se sobaba su estomago con su otra manita, escuchando con algo de incomodidad el ruido que provenía del mismo proclamando por algo de comida.

- Me pregunto si Inglaterra estará preocupado por mí… Me regañará en cuanto regrese a casa –

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para sí mismo, dejando por la paz aquel curioso símbolo al tiempo que dejaba ambas manos sobre su estomago, doliéndose un poco del mismo.

- ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?... No lo entiendo… -

Cerró sus ojos y sintió ganas de llorar, en el fondo extrañaba estar con Inglaterra en su forma adulta… sobre todo cuando tenía miedo o estaba muy desconcertado, y ambas cosas ocurrían en ese momento. Suspiró de forma algo triste, apenas percatándose de una manita pequeña sobre las de él, cosa que hizo que volviera a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó el pequeño europeo, mirando fijamente a los ojos del niño de ojos azules – Encontré comida pero primero ten… - entregándole una manzana y un tazón con algo de agua – Servirá para que no te mueras de hambre en lo que termino de preparar algo… -  
- G-gracias… -

Se sentó sobre el suelo para poder comerse a gusto la manzana y beber el agua. Su estomago estaba acostumbrado a comer más, pero en ese momento estaba bien para él comer eso.

- ¿Mejor? – Cuestionó el inglés, parpadeando varias veces  
- ¡Sí! Ya me siento mucho mejor - inquirió entusiasta, poniéndose en pie – Vamos a preparar algo para comer, no creo que tu no tengas hambre también -  
- … Si, si tengo pero… no es cosa que te importe a ti –

América asintió, riendo infantilmente para luego ir junto con el pequeño europeo a la cocina a preparar algo de comer para ambos.

"…_Es la primera vez que alguien no quiere patearme ni molestarme… ¿Ese niño y yo somos amigos?_"

- - -

- ¿¡Acaso tu estomago no tiene fondo, enano!? –

Habían logrado hacerse de comer entre los dos, pero naturalmente la mayoría de la comida se la terminó el de ojos azules por sí solo.

- ¡Estuvo delicioso!... Bueno, al menos creo que eso es "delicioso"… O eso fue lo que me dijo él – diciendo lo último en voz baja  
- ¿En serio crees que fue delicioso? -  
- ¡Si, y mucho! – Esbozando una amplia sonrisa – Mira, tú también comiste mucho… Significa que no soy tan mal cocinero tampoco -  
- ¡Me lo comí para que no te sintieras mal! -  
- ¿E-en serio…? –

El niño de ojos verdes emitió un pequeño bufido al ver que su comentario esta vez había logrado entristecer al de ojos azules, desviando un poco su mirada para no tener que verlo directamente a los ojos.

- En realidad si me gustó… cocinas mejor que yo… - volviendo su mirada hacia él - ¡Ahora quita esa cara! -  
- ¡Está bien! –

América rió gustosamente y luego abrazó a Inglaterra con algo de fuerza, haciendo que este ultimo volviera a ruborizarse.

- ¡América suéltame! ¡Me estás lastimando! ¡Me abrazas muy fuerte…! -  
- ¿Eh? – Soltándolo un poco - ¡Ah, lo siento! ¡Aún no se controlar mi fuerza! –

Inglaterra emitió un suspiro, notándose bastante aliviado. Igual no rechazo el abrazo por parte de América… de alguna manera u otra, esa sensación le agradaba mucho.

- Bueno, ahora si vamos a buscar la forma de regresarte a tu casa… -  
- ¿Tienes idea de cómo? -  
- Creo tenerla… ¡Solo confía en mí y yo, el grandioso Inglaterra, te demostraré los alcances de mi asombroso poder! -  
- ¡Eso me gustaría mucho! ¡Entonces vamos, Inglaterra! –

América deshizo el abrazo y luego siguió de cerca a Inglaterra, el cual se encaminaba hacia su propia habitación. Pero faltando algunos pasos para llegar a ella, la figura de Escocia salió sin inhibición alguna de la habitación del inglés, esbozando una sonrisa algo triunfal y maligna.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Un par de enanitos! – Dijo el escocés, ampliándose aun más su sonrisa - ¡Qué lindos se ven juntos!... Me enferman – bufando ligeramente – Bueno, como sea, solo venía de paso… debo mencionar que deje tu habitación hecha un desastre y algunos de tus libros los rompí porque… ¡Porque se me dio la gana! –

Escocia abrió la puerta de la habitación, mostrando el desorden que se había generado.

- Anda enano, muévete y ordena tu habitación antes de que los grandes se enojen – rió con algo de malicia y cuando se iba a retirar de allí, notó que una manita lo sostenía con mucho afán de su tobillo - ¿Qué demonios te estás creyendo, enanito? ¡Suéltame! –  
- ¡Discúlpate con Inglaterra y aprende a ser un buen hermano mayor! -  
-¿Estás mal de tu cabecita, niño? No eres nadie para darme órdenes –

Pero América no lo escucho, tomó con una sola mano alzó el cuerpo de aquel adolescente pelirrojo y luego lo arrojó lejos con cierta facilidad. Escocia, adolorido, miró con rencor a ambos pequeños, caminando lejos de ellos lo mejor que podía.

- ¡Listo! – dijo alegremente América, volteando a ver a Inglaterra el cual apenas había sonreído - ¿Estás bien? Mira, Escocia ya no volverá a molestarte -  
- No creo… me volverá a molestar… pero eso no importa… -

Inglaterra caminó hacia su habitación, observando libros caídos y algunos otros destruidos, páginas sueltas decorando el suelo, la cama donde el niño inglés duerme estaba casi destruida.

- ¿Ahora qué haré? Destruyo los libros que me gustaban… y algunos de mis hechizos –  
- Inglaterra… -

El europeo suspiró por lo bajo, viendo el desorden como si no pudiera creer lo que había ocurrido. De alguna manera u otra, al pequeño América le incomodaba verlo así… entonces, sin que le dijeran nada, empezó a recoger todo lo que estaba tirado, tratando de ponerlo en orden aunque no entendía nada de lo que estaba escrito como para saber dónde colocarlo exactamente.

- ¿Qué crees que haces…? – Mirándolo sin muchos ánimos  
- Te ayudaré a ordenar todo – mencionó, cargando los libros del inglés en una mano y juntando las hojas sueltas con la otra – No te pongas triste, ¿sí? -  
- ¡Tonto! No estoy triste… -

Bufó un poco y le quitó las hojas enteras, sonrió para sí muy levemente.

- Bueno… al menos no hizo pedazos todas – suspirando un poco – Y… gracias por ayudarme… Nadie había hecho algo así por mí y… - tapándose la boca inmediatamente - ¡Olvida lo que dije y solo ayúdame a ordenar!  
-¡Está bien! –

Y entre los dos empezaron a arreglar el cuarto del pequeño inglés, era una suerte que Escocia no hubiera querido gastar demasiado tiempo destrozando la habitación del de ojos verdes.

- - -

- ¡Al fin! – Dijo alegremente América, luego de ver que habían terminado de arreglar todo mientras comía algunas frutas que el inglés le ofreció ya que el estomago del americano exigió comida en medio del rato que invirtieron ordenando todo – Oye, Inglaterra… ¿Por qué tienes tantos libros en ese idioma raro? -  
- ¡Es Celta! – Respondió el de ojos verdes – Y… tengo muchos libros porque me gustaba esa cultura… ellos fueron los primeros en llegar aquí y criarme –  
- ¿En serio? -  
- Si, ellos me mostraron a muchas criaturas que poca gente puede ver… y como hacer magia para poder defenderme – sonriendo ampliamente – Pero ese viejo raro llegó y los expulsó… luego me olvidó y dejó que ese otro señor raro se quedará… y actualmente son quienes están aquí impartiendo su cultura. Ya aprendí a hablar como ellos después de algunos años -  
- Y… ¿Por qué Escocia te odia tanto? -  
- ¡Y yo que voy a saber! – Respondió, pero luego bufó un poco – Creo que es porque soy más joven, más prospero y obviamente más inteligente que él -  
- Ohh – riendo apaciblemente – Si, tienes razón -  
- Hay algo que me vengo preguntando… - observándole con mucha curiosidad - ¿Tú y yo qué somos? -  
- Bueno… - se queda pensando un momento – Lo que pasa es que tú me encontraste cuando mi casa todavía no era conocida por el mundo… - sonriendo levemente – Y entonces me dijiste que me cuidarías como si fuera tu hermano menor. Por lo que pude entender un poquito después, tú eres mi colonizador y yo tu colonia… tu gente se quedará en mi casa pero… tú seguirás cuidando de mí, como prometiste –

Inglaterra guardó silencio, desviando un poco su mirada y asintiendo un poco. Luego se cruzó de brazos, volteándose de repente hacia el menor, dándole un pequeño beso en una de sus mejillas.

- I-Inglaterra… -  
- ¡No le digas a nadie! S-solo sentí que debía hacerlo… ¡Así que no te emociones ni nada parecido! –

Pero en vez de responderle con palabras, América le dio un beso también en su mejilla y emitió una risa divertida y naturalmente infantil. Inglaterra se sonrojó de más, pero no se apartó ni protestó por la acción, solo se quedó en silencio, como si no tuviera idea de que decir.

- Inglaterra… tengo sueño… ¿Me dejas dormir una siesta? -  
- ¡No me preguntes y solo duérmete! – Cruzándose de brazos – Mi cama no es nada cómoda pero… creo que te servirá –

El de ojos azules asintió, yéndose a acostar a la cama tal como se lo sugirió el pequeño inglés. Se acurrucó un poco, acostumbrándose a la textura extraña de aquel lecho para luego quedarse dormido un rato después. Sin embargo, sin que América lo notara, el niño de origen inglés se sentó a su lado y leyó un curioso libro con un símbolo celta en su pasta. Buscó la última página y con una pluma con algo de tinta escribió el nombre del pequeño americano. Miró hacia todos lados y cerró el libro con cuidado, quedándose dormido al lado de aquel niño unos minutos después. Y de forma inconsciente, tomó de su manita mientras soñaba con el futuro brillante del cual el de ojos azules le había hablado en el rato que lo conoció.

- América… -

- - -

Un muchacho cual aparenta 19 años se despertó de forma algo abrupta. Notó que aun no amanecia en las afueras de su casa, lo cual provocó que hiciera un ligero puchero.

- Otra vez ese raro sueño – musitó, tallándose los ojos con algo de pereza – Me pregunto si eso habrá sucedido en realidad… -

Alzó los brazos, espabilándose un poco al tiempo que emitía un sonoro bostezo el cual se escucho por toda la habitación. Las cobijas cayeron un poco, dejando al descubierto su pecho, abdomen y parte de su vientre, clara señal de que estaba desnudo en ese instante.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué frío! –

Intentó volver a taparse pero descubrió que no podía hacerse de toda la cobija. Refunfuñó ante ello, haciendo un puchero. Movió entonces a la causa por la cual no podía volver a taparse, una figura humana que yacía bien cobijada, con una gentil sonrisa en su faz… hasta que los esfuerzos de aquel muchacho hicieron que se despertara, volteando a verle con una mirada algo enojada acentuada por el verde esmeralda de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres a esta hora, Alfred? -  
- ¡Arthur, dame mi cobija! Me la quitaste e hiciste que me despertara -  
- ¡Llorón! ¡No tenías que despertarme para quitarme la cobija y taparte! -  
- Si, si tenía que hacerlo –  
- No, no tenias que… -

Pero antes de que el inglés protestara, Alfred plantó un beso tierno en sus labios el cual fue bien correspondido por Arthur. Luego se taparon los dos con la cobija, mas seguían besándose con mucha pasión como para tomarle tanta importancia a aquella prenda de la cama.

- I love you, England -  
- I love you too… America -

_Y ahora que conozco todos tus detalles, ahora que se qué es lo que te gusta, qué es lo que te disgusta, qué es lo que te hace reír incluso en los días lluviosos, qué es lo que te hace llorar incluso en los días de primavera… ahora qué sé todo de ti… me asombra lo maravilloso que eres, me gusta cada uno de tus detalles, me fascina cada una de tus costumbres… amo todo lo que eres, amo quien eres, Arthur._

* * *

Unyu! Y ese fue el fin -w-... espero que les haya gustado xD! La idea me surgió gracias a un roleo que tuve con Midna onee-chan -w-... y lo dejamos inconcluso... y me anime a escribirlo gracias a Mei onee-chan desu ~!

Dejen sus reviews les haya gustado o no el fic, onegai shimasu... *-* su opinión es muy importante :3 y puede ayudarme a mejorar mucho para otros proyectos!

Por ahora paso a despedirme :3! Mil gracias por leer esta pequeña obra desu x3! Habrá muchos otros proyectos en el futuro, espero no decepcionarles * rie levemente *

Y recuerden, un review es igual a una demostración de amor tsundere entre Arthur y Alfred!

Ja nee~!


End file.
